


Holding Hands

by Random_Nexus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Storyfan, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: John demonstrates why holding hands can be a good thing.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My original notes on this micro-fic were: 
> 
> "The frabjous and awesome-infused Storyfan has given me a danged spiffy birthday giftie, which is this pic: _(which I think was a pic of Sherlock & John holding hands, but the image's storage site seems to either be buggy or the image isn't being hosted any more, but I could see enough to tell what image it was - I think - though this isn't quite the same, as that one was a gif that flashed a heart over them.)_  
  
And there were some backings and forthings between us in comments which Story thought more folks might like to see, so I'mma share."

'Yes, I know people hold hands all the time, but what's the actual point, John?'

'Just... give me... give me your hand! Sherlock, stop--there. Now, give it a minute.'

'But, I don't... oh. That's... um... nice.'

*smirk*

'Oh, shut up. Chinese?'

'Sure.' *twines fingers*

'Your fingers are so warm...John, I can _hear_ you being smug, stop it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please find the companion to this [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369009).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369009) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus)


End file.
